Two lovers joined together in ecstasy
by JustAnotherAnybody
Summary: sasuke and naruto stay behind after training...what happens when sasuke shows naruto how he feels...one shot...narutoXsasuke dont like dont read i dont want flames


**Hey this is my fisrt fan fiction! so be nice! ok its naruto and sasuke in this one...if you dont like then dont read as i dont want to offend anyone! please review if you like! i could use some pointers!**

**disclamer: There is no way on this earth i could own naruto!!! **

Naruto wasn't very popular at school. In fact people hated him or just found him annoying. Naruto didn't really have many friends except his team mates. Not that they could really be classed as friends. Sasuke and Sakura would look out for Naruto on missions, but apart from that and training they never really saw each other.

After a hard day of training the teams sensei Kakashi decided it would be best to let them go home for the day.

"Ok you can all go. We'll meet tomorrow. 7am, here." And with that he was gone.

"It's amazing that he can never turn up on time, but he sure leaves in a hurry." Naruto glared at the spot his sensei was last stood in.

"Hi Sasuke! I was just wondering…"

"No." Sasuke had said this quietly yet stern. Sakura looked as though she was about to cry. Sakura had been mad about Sasuke for as long as she could remember. He was just so perfect. Naruto might have no friends, but Sasuke constantly had fan girls following him around. With his dark hair and even darker eyes as well as a well toned body he did seem perfect. His ice cold attitude just made the girls fawn all over him.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!"

"I don't need to. The answer is still no." Sasuke continued to stair straight ahead of him. Not even glancing at Sakura. Tears began to leak form her eyes. She was down but not out. She wouldn't give in. Sasuke was hers.

"Why are you always so nasty to Sakura?" Naruto came right up close to Sasuke and glared at his emotionless face, "It's obvious she's mad about you! Why don't you just cut her some slack? You may even like her." Sasuke's eyes suddenly met naruto's. Rock hard ebony with ice cold blue. Yet for some reason both pairs began to soften and melt.

"There's no way I could ever like Sakura." Sasuke's voice sounded different, even to him. More husky and seductive. Why? He didn't even know.

"Why is that?" Naruto whispered. He was finding it hard to talk given that Sasuke was so close to him. Naruto didn't know why the dark haired boy was having this affect on him. It scared him and yet, at the same time it excited him. He wanted to reach out and touch Sasuke, but what if Sasuke rejected his touch? Naruto didn't want to risk ruining whatever was happening between them. He wondered if Sasuke was feeling the same as he was.

"This is why." Naruto didn't realise what was happening until sasuke's soft lips gently caressed him own. Tingles of passion went surging through both there bodies. Sasuke pulled away. He looked into naruto's deep blue orbs. He could see worry in them, maybe Naruto wasn't pleased with what he had just done. "Oh god! Naruto I'm sorry" I shouldn't have done that! I shouldn't have…" he was cut of by two hungry lips crashing onto his own. Two strong arms wrapped around his neck. Sasuke began to kiss back with just as much passion. His arms snaked around naruto's waist. Sasuke's hands moved over Naruto's sides and grazed under his top across his skin. Naruto could hardly suppress a moan from escaping his lips. The sound lit a fire inside Sasuke as he began to harden. Naruto noticed this and smirked into sasuke's mouth. Naruto backed Sasuke against a nearby tree. He pulled away from the there heated kiss and looked Sasuke up and down. He pressed his body against sasuke's. There hardened members grinding against each other.

"Ah!" Sasuke breathed in sharply. Naruto's mouth locked onto sasuke's nack and he began biting the tender flesh. He would lick and kiss the spot after as a way of apologising for the pain. Naruto continued kissing sasuke's jaw and down to his adam's apple. Naruto pulled away again. He pulled on sasuke's top as if asking permission, Sasuke nodded and Naruto slowly slipped the top over Sasuke's head. Naruto drank in sasuke's torso. His milky white skin seemed to glow in the moonlight that had suddenly surrounded them. Sasuke smirked,

"Like what you see?" Naruto didn't answer. He simply let a cold finger slide down sasuke's chest right down to the hem of sasuke's shorts. Sasuke watched Naruto, he was hypnotised by him. Naruto's hands were so cold and this gave Sasuke more pleasure. _'Oh god! Just stop teasing me!'_ Sasuke screamed inside his own head. Naruto saw the look on sasuke's face and understood. He began to take off his own top. Sasuke stared hungrily at Naruto's lightly tanned muscles. He wanted Naruto so badly. He wanted Naruto to take him there and then. Naruto could see the lust inside sasuke's eyes.

"Humph…like what you see?" Naruto was pleased with the effect he was having on Sasuke. Both of there erections were still clearly visible in there trousers. Naruto needed to be touched. Or more importantly he needed to be touched by Sasuke. Just the way Sasuke was staring at him made his hand subconsciously move down his body towards his groin. Before he reached his trousers sasuke's hand had stopped is own. Sasuke shook his head seductively. He switched places with Naruto, Naruto now had his back against the tree. Sasuke leaned into naruto's ear and whispered,

"Mine." Naruto pulled Sasuke into a lip bruising kiss as sasuke's hand glided down his trousers. Sasuke's surprisingly warm hands rubbed against naruto's length. He tipped his head back and let a moan escape from deep in his throat. This only resulted in Sasuke beginning to pump naruto's length faster. Naruto looked Sasuke in the eye. He tried to kiss Sasuke but he pulled away. Naruto pulled a face which was soon replaced with pleasure as Sasuke began to pump harder on naruto's length. Instead of kissing Naruto Sasuke began to kiss all down his chest until he found naruto's right nipple. His lips locked around it. he began sucking and nibbling naruto's nipple. This was enough for Naruto,

"Ah Sasuke I'm gonna…" before he could finish Sasuke could feel the warm liquid coming form naruto's member. He continued pumping Naruto slowly until he had finished. Sasuke pulled his hand out from naruto's trousers. He stared at Naruto and slowly began to lick naruto's come from his fingers. Naruto was panting but he still needed more. He was going to make Sasuke scream his name. Naruto smirked at Sasuke.

"What's that look for?" Naruto winked and began to wrestle Sasuke to the ground. They rolled on top of each other but finally Naruto took control, "What are you doing?" Sasuke was confused. He had never down anything like this before. He only knew what he had read in books or fan fiction. Naruto did have a little experience. No one knew that he was agay at school, well apart form a few other 'in the closet' gays. He had had a few boyfriends in the past, but he had never gone further than this. Naruto however was determined to give Sasuke passion that he would never have again. Maybe that what there were doing would not just be a one night stand.

Naruto began to grind his hips into sasuke's. As soon as he began bother there members began to harden once again. As there lengths touched each other they both let out husky moans. Naruto decided he was done teasing. He reached down and undid sasuke's belt. He looked up at Sasuke,

"Should we do this?" Naruto wasn't sure now that he had Sasuke exactly were he wanted him. Naruto needed to know this was what Sasuke wanted, Sasuke leaned up and gently licked Naruto's car before whispering,

"Naruto I want you so badly. I want you to fuck me. I'm aching for you. Please just take me." Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard. He grasped sasuke's face and pulled him into a lust filled kiss. Sasuke's tongue brushed over naruto's lips asking for access, which Naruto granted. There tongues battled for dominance which Sasuke won. He roamed all over naruto's hot wet mouth. Naruto could only mew with pleasure. Naruto was the first to pull away. Both panting for air. Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He undid his trousers and pulled them off along with his boxers. Sasuke say and watched in awe. Naruto was a gifted boy. Sasuke's member twitched, obviously wishing to be freed like Naruto, Sasuke began taking of the rest of his clothes. Like Naruto, Sasuke had nothing to be ashamed of. They suddenly realised neither of them have taken there eyes of the others length for a while. Naruto shook himself out of his trance. He went back over to Sasuke and told him to lie on his back. The grass was colder now Sasuke was completely naked, but he did as Naruto asked. Naruto leaned over Sasuke and he could feel him shacking. Naruto reached out and stroked his cheek. Sasuke was shocked by how gentle Naruto was being. He liked it. Naruto placed a gentle but meaningful kiss on sasuke's lips. He then began to kiss all down sasuke's silky body. Little moans were escaping from sasuke's delicate lips. They just made Naruto want to hurry and bring Sasuke to his climax. _'No'_ he thought, he would make this last and make Sasuke feel pleasure like on one else could ever give him.

Naruto reached sasuke's long hard shaft. He winked at Sasuke and licked his lips. He placed butterfly kisses all along sasuke's member. Hearing sasuke's raspy reaction he continued by taking Sasuke completely in his hot mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, enjoying the effect he was having on Sasuke. Sasuke began to buck his hips. He needed his release. Naruto was enjoying just tasting sasuke's body.

"Naruto I'm gonna come!" _'Oh no you don't! I'm not finished with you yet!" _ Naruto removed his mouth from sasuke's member. "You fucking tease! Now what…" Naruto had pressed his fingers to sasuke's lips.

"Shh." Naruto grinned down at Sasuke as he leaned towards him. There faces were so close. Naruto looked dead into sasuke's beautiful black eyes. He wanted Sasuke to hear every word he had to sat, "I want you to feel my throbbing cock inside you tight virgin ass. I'm gonna ride you until your screaming my name. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be begging me to do it again." Sasuke was amazed. He never thought Naruto thought like that. Now he had said it, Sasuke thought it sounded perfect. No one had ever spoken to him like that before. No one had ever made him feel the way Naruto had. He wanted to just forget everything and everyone just for that one night. Everyone except Naruto. He smirked at Naruto,

"If your so confident you had better show me what you've got." Sasuke nipped on naruto's ear and moaned into it was naruto's member rubbed against his own. Naruto lay Sasuke down onto the grass again and spread his legs wide. He placed three fingers at sasuke's mouth and told him to suck which Sasuke did with out question. Naruto had to admit, just seeing sasuke's skilled talented mouth sucking his fingers made him let out a small groin. Naruto took his fingers out of Sasuke's mouth and next to sasuke's entrance,

"I warn you this will hurt. The more you tense the more it hurts to try and relax." Sasuke nodded. Naruto slid one finger into sasuke's virgin entrance. Sasuke called out in pain. Naruto helped sooth him,

"We can stop if you want."

"No way. I'm fine, just carry on. please." Naruto nodded and kissed Sasuke lightly. He added another finger and started a scissor motion inside Sasuke. The pain was slowly fading and being replaced with pleasure.

"Ahhh…." Naruto smiled at the all new noises coming from Sasuke. After the third finger had stretched Sasuke more he pulled all three out. He moved so his erect member was now at sasuke's entrance. Naruto slowly began pushing his length into Sasuke. He pushed further until Sasuke was ready,

"Naruto harder. Please." Naruto had never heard Sasuke use that tone of voice before. It was pleading, yet caring, almost loving. Naruto pulled out up to the head and slammed back into Sasuke, "Ph god!" Sasuke screamed "Faster!" Naruto pounded Sasuke faster and faster until he hit sasuke's spot. "Naruto!" Naruto began pumping sasuke's member in time with his thrusts. He wanted his dark eyed lover to reach his climax as the same time. Naruto hit Sasuke's spot over and over again. Sasuke was in pure ecstasy. He through his head back and let out a long moan,

"Naruto I'm gonna come."

"Me to." Sasuke released over his and naruto's stomachs. Naruto thrust a few more times and finally spilled his seed inside Sasuke. Naruto collapsed onto pod Sasuke. They lay there for a while, just breathing together. Naruto finally pulled out of Sasuke and lay next to him. They turned to face each other, Sasuke lay a hand on naruto's cheek,

"No regrets?"

"No regrets." Naruto kissed Sasuke passionately on the lips. He still couldn't believe what had happened. No way did he have any regrets. The only thing he was worried about was if Sasuke would pretend this never happened. They lay in each others arms for a little longer staring at the stars.

"Naruto… I need to tell you something." _'Oh god here it comes. It's the "I know we just had sex but we can never be seen together" talk!' _Naruto looked upset and tried not to face Sasuke. "Naruto please look at me. It's important." Naruto finally faced him, to find a smiling Sasuke. Sasuke had never smiled like that before. Naruto couldn't actually remember when he had actually smiled.

"Yes Sasuke what do you need to tell me?" Sasuke took a deep breath,

"Naruto tonight was amazing. I now know why I always turned down there fan girls. Because I was waiting for someone. I was waiting for you. I know you think no one likes you and that I've always hated you, but that's not true. The fact is Naruto I think I'm falling in love with you." Naruto couldn't breath. This was exactly what he had wanted to happen. He didn't think he could live if Sasuke wanted nothing more to do with him.

"Sasuke your amazing. And I think…no I know I'm falling in love with you." Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's one more time and his heart flew for the first time. He wished they could be like this forever. Not two enemies constantly fighting, but one person. Two lovers joined together in ecstasy.

THE END.


End file.
